<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Angel by Fallen_Angel1017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595100">Little Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel1017/pseuds/Fallen_Angel1017'>Fallen_Angel1017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Little Lucifer (Supernatural), Bed-Wetting, Chuck Shurley Not Being an Asshole, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Diapers, Good Parent Chuck Shurley, M/M, Michael Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Plushies, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Lucifer (Supernatural), Stuffed Toys, Uncle Dean Winchester, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel1017/pseuds/Fallen_Angel1017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened if Lucifer didn't want to be the bad guy anymore? He's just misunderstood. But little brother Gabriel has something in mind to help the older Archangel, though he may not like it. </p><p>This story contains non sexual age play so if you don't like it. Don't read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Gabriel/Lucifer/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A SORT OF AU SUPERNATURAL FANFIC WHERE LUCIFER ISN'T AS EVIL ANYMORE AND HE WANTS TO TRY AND BE A GOOD GUY. BASED OFF OF A ROLEPLAY MY GF AND I ARE DOING. GABRIEL IS ALIVE. AND GABE AND CAS FORCE LUCIFER TO DO AGE PLAY TO HELP WITH EVERYTHING. </p><p>DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T READ IT. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer POV</p><p> </p><p>Four months. It's been four months since the Winchesters let me stay with them. I have been avoiding them as much as I could because I couldn't be around them for too long without feeling like they were going to try and kill me for what I've done. </p><p>I didn't want to be the devil. Didn't want to be Satan. I just wanted my Father to love me as much as he loved his creation, humans. He even trusted me with the Mark of Cain because he 'thought I could handle it'. He was wrong of course and that's how I ended up becoming Satan. It was his plan all along though. He knew even when I got rid of it, that one wouldn't stop my ways. Because he willed it. </p><p>The only one I really talked to was Castiel, but even he wasn't very good at conversation. He knows it too, but at least he's trying. </p><p>I sigh as I sit on the desk with my legs crossed. I hear a knock and look up as the door opens, "Lucifer?" Sam peeks his head in the room, "I uh. Brought you a grilled cheese. Didn't know if you were hungry or not."</p><p>I couldn't bare to look at the younger Winchester, my true vessel, until the one I inhabit now became permanent, "uh. T-thanks." I reach over and take the plate from him and he leaves after giving me a small grin. </p><p>How could he trust me let alone be near me without trying to kill me for what I've done to him? And Gabriel? Oh Father, Gabriel.. He stops by the bunker every now and then but he doesn't even talk to me. Not that I blame him, I mean I did.. Kill him. Sorta.. </p><p>I set the grilled cheese down on the desk next to me and reach behind me. I gently pull out a loose feather from my wings, which thankfully Sam and Dean can't see, and I twirl the feather in my fingers. They used to be so healthy and full. They used to be a darker cherry red, and black with a few splotches of a lighter pink. Now? They were just an ashy black and grey. All six of them. </p><p>Another knock on the door catches my attention and Castiel pops his head on the room, "you ok? I can hear your thoughts."</p><p>I sigh and let the feather fall to the ground, "I'm fi-"</p><p>"If you say you're fine I will get Gabriel in here to talk to you." He says, cutting me off sharply. </p><p>I turn away from him. I know he was going to do it anyway. I turn my back towards the door. If Gabe was going to be here I don't think I could look at him without feeling horrible, more than I already do. </p><p>I hear Castiel sigh and his footsteps walking away. </p><p>"Hello Lucifer." I mentally flinch at how harsh the greeting was said. </p><p>I pull my knees close to my chest and hug them close. I couldn't look at Gabriel without tears threatening to form. </p><p>He sighs, "Lucifer please. I don't want to argue and fight anymore. I'm not mad anymore. Actually I never really was. Just sad that you'd lost your way." He nears my bed and then stops, "Lucifer? Why are your sheets wet?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Big Brother Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucifer? Why are your sheets wet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer POV</p>
<p>I don't answer. I couldn't tell him, or anyone, that I've been wetting the bed. It's too embarrassing. </p>
<p>Gabe sighs, "oh Luci. It's the nightmares isn't it?" He sits behind me, "brother please talk to me.."</p>
<p>I shake my head, I couldn't. I just couldn't. </p>
<p>Gabe frowns, I can feel he's getting angry, "I want to help you Lucifer but I can't do that of you're gonna keep pushing me away like this." He gets up and leaves the room. </p>
<p>Tears roll down my cheeks and I lean against the wall, hugging my knees close to my chest. I sat there for what felt like hours before I finally cried myself to sleep.  </p>
<p>Gabe POV </p>
<p>He's pushing me away and I can't take it. I go outside and punch a tree, leaving a dent in the center of it. </p>
<p>"Damn. Who pissed you off?" Dean asks from behind me.</p>
<p>I frowns and turn to him, "Lucifer. He needs help but he's not talking to me."</p>
<p>Dean nods, "I think he's scared of you."</p>
<p>My eyes widen, "Luci? Scared of me?"</p>
<p>"Just hear me out. I've heard his nightmares at night, he's just down the hall a little ways. He's scared to open up because of what happened before. Whatever that is. I don't know. But he's not himself Gabe. He's like a scared child at times." Dean says quietly. </p>
<p>I frown and sigh, "what should I do? I don't want my big bro to be scared of me."</p>
<p>Dean shrugs, "dunno man. But you gotta do something quick. Or he's just gonna shut himself out from the world."</p>
<p>I nod and think, "it uh. It may be a long shot. But ok think I have an idea."</p>
<p>Dean raises an eyebrow, "what's that?"</p>
<p>I smile a little, "it's called age play. Where there's someone who's called a little. They mentally regress to a younger age to help cope with stuff and relax. But they have a caregiver. Someone who looks after them."</p>
<p>Dean bursts into a laugh, making me frown, "you- you're going to baby him? He's never gonna go for it. Even I know that."</p>
<p>"I don't care if he likes it or not. If it'll help him with whatever is going on inside his head, it'll happen whether he likes it or not. You and Sam would do the same for each other if it came down to it and you know it." I say, pointing a finger at him. </p>
<p>That shut up his laughing, "I don't think we would go THAT far. But I guess you have a point. What's your plan?" He asks. </p>
<p>"Well first I need to make sure his 'angel mojo' is out of commission for a while, so he doesn't try and leave or hurt himself or anyone else. He's asleep now so it would be the best time to do it. I would need help though." I say calmly. </p>
<p>"I think Sammy's free. I gotta go help Bobby with a hunt." Dean holds up the keys to his car and I nod. </p>
<p>"I'll ask. Be safe, I don't want to have to drag your ass back here because you were careless." Dean chuckles and pats my shoulder as he leaves. </p>
<p>I sigh and make my way to Sam's room, he and Lucifer had a 'bond' since Sam was Lucifer's true vessel before his became permanent. I go to turn down the hallway when I see Sam in the kitchen making what looked like, actually I have no idea, he doesn't eat meat so it's hard to tell sometimes. </p>
<p>I step into the kitchen and he looks up, "Gabe what's up?"</p>
<p>"I need help with something." I state, not going into detail yet. </p>
<p>"Yeah I kinda heard you talking to Dean. Do you really think it'll help him?" He asks. </p>
<p>"You and your damn moose ears." I roll my eyes jokingly, "It has to. Otherwise I don't know what else to do. He won't even look at me." </p>
<p>Sam nods, "ill try. I hate to say it but I feel bad for him."</p>
<p>"Yeah. This could be a chance to connect with him and actually be brothers again." I sigh, it was probably the last chance I have to connect with my brother. </p>
<p>"I guess I know how that feels." Sam says, rubbing the back of his neck. </p>
<p>"We should probably get started. It'll be much easier if he's still asleep." I sat, glancing at the clock in the 'war room'. </p>
<p>San nods and I make my way to Lucifer's room. </p>
<p>I slowly open the door to see my older brother still fast asleep, curled up on top of the desk in the corner of the room. I frown as I see the faint wet spot on his shorts and tear stains on his cheeks. I don't think Ive ever seen my brother like this. It worries me. But that's exactly why I'm going to help him, whether or not he likes my method. </p>
<p>I turn to Sam, "would you mind getting a fresh set of sheets for the bed please?" </p>
<p>He nods and leaves the room. I take the soiled sheets off and use my grace to clean the mattress and put a plastic sheet cover over it. Sam comes back and makes the bed while I slowly creep over to Lucifer. I put my hand to his head and use my grace to insure that he's in a deep sleep, I couldn't have him wake up and ruin the process. </p>
<p>I pick him up gently and use my grace again to get him into a fresh change of clothes with one change. </p>
<p>"A diaper?" Sam speaks up. </p>
<p>I nod as I lay Lucifer on the bed and tuck the blankets around him, "part of the process." Was all I said. </p>
<p>I start an old Enochian spell, rendering Lucifer's powers useless for the time being without getting rid of his grace. It went smoothly, thankfully, and by the end of it I could tell Lucifer wouldn't wakes up for a while. I make sure he's not having any nightmares and then to Sam, "we should let him sleep. It'll be a while before he wakes up."</p>
<p>Sam nods and we both leave the room. This was going to be a long day because I know that when Lucifer wakes up. He's not gonna be too happy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Panic Attacks and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer POV</p><p>I wake up feeling, off. Like something wasn't right.i sit up and notice that I was in my bed, not the desk where I had fallen asleep. There was an audible crinkle coming from the bed and.. myself? I push the blanket off of me and feel my cheeks get very hot. This was NOT happening. It couldn't be. I-i would've woken up if someone moved me. </p><p>I jump out of bed and rip the, I can't even say it, the thing off and throw it to the corner of the room. It made a thud, making me cringe. </p><p>"No.. No I didn't use it.. I-i couldn't have!" Tears fill my eyes and my breathing picks up. </p><p>Backing into the wall, I slide down, wrapping my arms around my knees that I had tucked close to my chest. </p><p>"No.. Just make it stop.. Make it stop please!" My pleas falling on deaf ears. I grab my hair and tug, "I mean trying! What more do you want?!" I scream to, well no one really. </p><p>My chest hurts as I try to keep the screams inside. It feels like I'm going to explode. I grab at my feathers and rip a few out on accident and let out a pained scream, dropping the feathers and shakily reaching to see if my wings were bleeding, they were. </p><p>The door flies open but my vision was so, blurry from the tears in my eyes. Two pairs of footsteps run towards me and I flinch, thinking that I'm going to be either hit, or thrown onto the streets. </p><p>".. Cifer.. Lucifer you gotta calm down." </p><p>No. No I couldn't. They were going for kick me out. Or.. Or worse. They'll throw me back into the cage. I couldn't go back. I cant! </p><p>"Brother you're not going back.. Please calm down."</p><p>Gabe. He. He did this. He's the only one who could've. But why? Is this just to get back at me? </p><p>"This is to help you Luci. Nothing more. I promise." </p><p>Lies. It's all lies. </p><p>Gabe barely touches my shoulder but my instincts cause me to pull away. In a split second im on my feet again and bolt to the door. Only. I don't make it to the door. I'm pulled into someone's arms and held close. </p><p>"Lucifer we're trying to help you. Please let us help."</p><p>Sam too? I'm fucked. I'm royaly fucked. </p><p>I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. </p><p>"N-not w-wort-th i-it.." I manage to say. </p><p>Sam leads me over to the bed and into Gabe's lap. I try my damnedest to get up and make a run for it but Gabe wraps his arms around me, holding me as if I were a child. No, not just his arms, a blanket too. I couldn't move my arms if I wanted to. I couldn't move! Shit. Shit. No. </p><p>"Sssshhh it's ok Lucifer. You're ok I promise." Gabe says softly and starts rocking back and forth. </p><p>"N-no.. Lemme go pl-please.. I-ill be g-good! I prom-" </p><p>Gabe shoves something into my mouth and continues to rock. I try to spit the object out but Gabe held it there. </p><p>"Just listen to me ok?" He asks rhetoricaly then continues, "I'm worried about you Luca, you haven't been eating, you've been having nightmares and accidents at night. And you barely talk to any of us. No I am not mad at you. I love you, so much. You know that but you've just forgotten." He pauses and pulls his finger away from holding whatever it was that he had shoved into my mouth, "don't think about spitting that binky out until I'm done. You need to listen right now. You can suck on it if it'll help you settle down."</p><p>He flicks his wrist and I feel something wrap around my waist and in between my legs. I blush deeply, immediately knowing it was another one of those things. I sniffle and squirm uncomfortably. Gabe just strokes my hair and goes on to talking more. </p><p>"I've been going back and forth with this method and another one but this one has proven to be successful. Whether you like it or not Luca this will happen. But it is not to punish you for anything or to get back at you for anything. This is soley to help you." He sighs, "we're going to try age regression with you. You'll get to be a little baby angel, but everyone here in the bunker will take care of you. I've already asked them and they're all on board. I understand that you'll be embarrassed at first but you will not fight us on this. We're doing this because we love and care about you. Regardless of what you've done in the past. We all forgive you."</p><p>Tears fill my eyes again and I feel a whimper get caught in my throat. I don't deserve to be helped. </p><p>"Stop thinking like that Lucifer. I'll have no more of that. From now on you'll be a little baby angel. That means wearing and using your diapers, no taking them off unless one of us is doing it, we will feed you, bathe you, and even play and cuddle with your if you'd like. You will never be alone for more than five minutes if it can be helped. We will love you unconditionally and we will be more than happy to tell you that anytime you need to hear it."</p><p>Sam sits next to Gabe to where I could see him and he could see me. He reaches over and wipes a tear away from my cheek and smiles softly, "Gabe's right Lucifer. We just want you to feel like you're loved and welcomed here. You don't have to hide from us." I squirm in the blanket, managing to free an arm. </p><p>I rub my eyes with my fist, starting to feel exhausted. My stomach growls loudly and I blush. I hadn't eaten in a day or two. </p><p>Gabe chuckles softly, "Sam do you mind getting a bottle? I want him to eat before he falls asleep."</p><p>Sam smiles and nods, getting up and leaving. </p><p>Gabe gets up, still holding me in his arms. I groan as I was comfortable. The most I've been in so long and he moved. </p><p>"Hold on Luci." He lays down on the couch with me on top of him. Sort of. My upper half was on top of him, "that's a little better huh?" </p><p>Before I could say or do anything Sam comes back into the room and hands a baby bottle to Gabe. I wanted to fight and yell and say I won't drink from that. But I'm too worn out to fight. </p><p>Gabe pulls the binky out and almost immediately replaces it with the nipple of the bottle, "I made it special for you Luci. You'll like it." He gently squeezes the bottle, causing a little bit of milk to trickle onto my tongue. It tasted like pumpkin pie. </p><p>I give an experimental suckle and more milk trickles out. It was so warm.. So good.. So.. Comforting..</p><p> </p><p>Gabe POV</p><p>I rub circles on Lucifer's back as I hold the bottle up for him. His eyes were slowly drifting shut as he suckles away. He was exhausted, too much so to put up any kind of fight or struggle. Not that I would let him fight this. He needs to learn how to let go and let us love and care for him. </p><p>I look up at Sam and smile, "thank you. I'm gonna stay here with him if you wanna go."</p><p>Sam nods, "I'll check back in a little bit. But if you need me, just call." He turns and leaves, smiling a little. </p><p>I turn my attention back to Lucifer who was so close to being fast asleep. The bottle was almost empty as well. He's determined to finish it, otherwise he'd be asleep by now. I could feel that my shirt was damp right under his chin and I chuckle quietly. He was always a messy eater. Bibs are going to be a necessity. </p><p>I tip the bottle up so Luci could get the rest of the milk and smile, "that's it Luci. You're doing so good. Just let yourself go and let me take care of you." </p><p>As soon as the bottle was finished I try to gently pull it away but Lucifer jumps and whimpers. </p><p>"Ssshh it's ok. I don't want you to get a bellyache buddy." I stroke his hair and set the bottle down on the nightstand next to the bed and retrieve the blue and black binky from earlier. </p><p>I hold the binky to his lips, "open up Luci, this is better." I grin when he opens his mouth, I slip the nipple into his mouth and he starts sucking on it rhythmically. </p><p>Lucifer squirms a little bit and I loosen the blanket I had swaddled him in and he curls into my chest, one hand wrapped in the blanket still and the other gripping tightly to my shirt. I go back to rubbing his back gently and start to hum a song he used to sing to me all those many many years ago. Within minutes he's fast asleep but I don't move. I told him I wouldn't leave him alone and I'm sticking to my word. Instead, I found myself falling asleep as well. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shy Little Angel part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer POV </p>
<p>I wake up, feeling fingers being run through my hair. It felt nice. So nice i could fall back to sleep if I wanted to.</p>
<p>"Well hello sleepy head." </p>
<p>Startled I look up to see Gabe with a smile across his lips. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Luci, I didn't mean to scare you." He says  and rubs my back. </p>
<p>Confused I look around and see the baby bottle from last night. It. That actually happened? Fuck I thought I was going insane. I reach up and yank the damn binky from my mouth and try my best to wriggle free from Gabe's hold. </p>
<p>"L-lemme go!" I tell, still not wide awake.</p>
<p>Gabe frowns and holds me closer, "Lucifer stop."</p>
<p>I shake my head and tears form, "no! Just lemme go!"</p>
<p>"I will not let you go until you calm down and listen to me." He says smoothly. </p>
<p>I stop wriggling and trying to get away, "w-why..?"</p>
<p>Gabe sighs, "because this is going to help you Lucifer. It already is."</p>
<p>"H-how do y-you know..?" I ask quietly. </p>
<p>"Because of this." He gently grabs my left wing and softly tugs it into my view. There were.. Healthy feathers forming? "Your wings are healing because you're healing Luci. You're letting love back into your soul. You haven't been able to in so long because you've been so angry and resentful and so hellbent on revenge, that your wings haven't been able to heal along with your soul. This is an amazing thing and I hope you know that. I admit my method is very strange but it's really effective."</p>
<p>I couldn't help but stare at the few healthy feathers. I reach out and gently stroke one and couldn't hold back the tears any longer." Ho-how can you b-be so sure i-i can be sa-saved.. I-i-ive killed s-so many.. 'Ve d-done bad th-things.." </p>
<p>"Because I know that deep down. You want to make things right. I know you're not truly evil Lucifer. Just misguided, lost and alone. But not anymore. I'm here and I've forgiven you. So has Dean, and Cas, and even Sam. Why do you think he was in here last night?" He asks. </p>
<p>I shrug, "t-to laugh at me..?"</p>
<p>"To help you. Believe it or not but Sam cares for you. He knows that what you did was because you were made to be like that. It's not the real you. I remember the real you. When you were happy, and carefree. You were and still are the most musical angel I know. Everyone used to envy you for that. Heck I still do." He chuckles softly and I sniffle, every memory from heaven was blurry, "Lucifer do you trust me?"</p>
<p>I look up and look him in the eyes, he was being genuinely true to his words. I nod slowly, "y-yeah"</p>
<p>"Then let me do this for you. Let me be the big brother and baby you and love you and show you what you've been missing." He gently takes the binky from my hand and holds it to my lips. </p>
<p>I sniffle and look down at it, then back up at Gabe, "P-promise you won't l-leave?"</p>
<p>He nods and kisses my forehead, "I promise Luci."</p>
<p>I nod shyly and he gently pushes the nipple into my mouth. I hesitate but start to suck on it. It felt nice. I lay my head on Gabe's chest and curl into him instinctively. He runs his fingers through my hair again and I lean into the touch </p>
<p>I couldn't keep track of how long we laid like that before there was a knock on the door. </p>
<p>"Come in." Gabe calls. </p>
<p>The door opens and Sam comes in. He looks down at me and smiles, then back up at Gabe, "I made breakfast if you two are hungry. Pancakes and scrambled eggs with toast. And bacon too but you may wanna hurry before Dean wakes up and takes all the bacon." </p>
<p>I blush deeply and try to burrow into Gabe and he just chuckles, "thanks. We'll be there in a few minutes."</p>
<p>Sam nods, "I'll make sure to save some bacon for Lucifer in case he wants some." He leaves. </p>
<p>Gabe starts to sit up and I groan, "come on Luci you gotta eat. I know you're hungry."</p>
<p>I pouts, "am no'." I blush again at how my speech was slurred by the binky. </p>
<p>Gave raises an eyebrow as my stomach growls, "oh really? So that's not your tummy growling?" </p>
<p>I cross my arms, "no."</p>
<p>Gabe smirks, "are you sure your tummy isn't saying 'feed me! Feed me!'" He reached down and suddenly runs his fingers across my sides. </p>
<p>I yelp and he does it again causing me to squirm, "s'op!" He knows. Damnit he knows in ticklish. </p>
<p>"Hmm. Nah don't think I will." He tickles my sides again. </p>
<p>I tried so hard not to laugh. But the more he did it the harder it got. The fourth time I lost it. I couldn't hold back my laughs anymore and start laughing uncontrollably. I attempted to swat his hands away from my sides but I couldn't get close. </p>
<p>Eventually Gabe stops and smiles big, "alright that's enough for now. We need to get food in that belly." </p>
<p>I took deep breaths and calmed down the best I could. Gabe picks me up and I squirm, thinking he's going to start tickling me again. </p>
<p>He laughs, "I'm done tickling you Luci." He settles me on his hip and boops my nose, "for now."</p>
<p>I wrap my arms and legs around Gabe, hoping he wouldn't drop me as he carries me to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Mornin!" I turn to see that it was Dean and immediately blush, burying my face into the crook of Gabe's neck. </p>
<p>Gabe rubs my back, "good morning Dean. I'm guessing you woke up because you smelt bacon?"</p>
<p>"Did not!" He pauses, "ok maybe I did. Don't judge me."</p>
<p>Gabe chuckles, "wasn't planning to. As long as you save some for Lucifer."</p>
<p>Dean chuckles now, "don't worry I'll share. Sammy made extra anyways." </p>
<p>Dean? Share his food? </p>
<p>"Was that him we heard laughing?" Dean asks. </p>
<p>I could feel Gabe nod, "he's very ticklish if you know where to get him."</p>
<p>I whine and push myself more into Gabe. </p>
<p>"Sammy is too. I used to tickle him whenever I got the chance. His little giggles were so contagious." Dean says, I could hear the smile and joy in his voice. </p>
<p>Gabe smiles, "I bet." He gently prys me away from his shoulder, "come on Luci don't be shy. Dean even said he'll share his bacon with you. But you gotta stop hiding if you want any."</p>
<p>"Oh let him be Gabe. Lucifer don't listen to him." Dean walks over with a plate, "I'll even let you have first pick." </p>
<p>I look up and slowly take a piece of bacon, "th-thanks."</p>
<p>Dean smiles, "you're welcome." He goes back to piling his plate full of food. </p>
<p>Gabe walks over to the table and he sits me down on a chair next to Sam and grabs two plates. I eat the piece of bacon in my hands. </p>
<p>"Dean actually let you gave the first piece? He never does that." Sam says with a chuckle. </p>
<p>I go to say something but Dean cuts me off by yelling, "hey I can be nice!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah sure." Sam argues. </p>
<p>"I can! I just don't want to all the time!" Dean yells. </p>
<p>I cover my ears and duck down, a whimper escaping my throat. </p>
<p>The yelling stops and I feel them staring at me, "you ok Lucifer?"</p>
<p>"..Don't like yelling.. " I sat quietly. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Both Sam and Dean say, nearly at the same time.</p>
<p>A plate is set down in front of me and I look up, "I want you to try and eat as much as you can handle ok?" Gabe says and ruffles my hair, then takes a seat on the other side of me. </p>
<p>I blush lightly but slowly pick at my plate. It had two pancakes, a scoop of scrambled eggs, and a couple pieces of bacon on it. I noticed that Gabe took the time to cut the pancakes up into small pieces. I take the fork and poke at the breakfast foods. </p>
<p>"Luci if you don't eat I'm gonna have to feed you. You need to eat bud." Gabe says. </p>
<p>I take a few bites but as soon as I swallowed, I feel my stomach churn. I force it down though and take a couple more bites. I keep going until everything was gone to make Gabe happy. </p>
<p>"That was good Sam, thank you." Gabe says and turns to me, "did you like it?"</p>
<p>I nod and my stomach churns again, badly. I jump up from my seat and run to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before throwing everything back up. </p>
<p>Gabe was almost immediately by my side, rubbing my back, "oh Luci.. I didn't mean for you to make yourself sick."</p>
<p>"I-im so-sorry.." I choke out in between getting sick. </p>
<p>"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for making you eat. I didn't know it would upset your tummy." He says apologeticly. </p>
<p>After throwing up first hopefully the last time I collapse into Gabe's arms, shivering. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Luci.. I didn't know.." He says, sounding upset. </p>
<p>I felt bad. I curl into him and attempt to give him a hug, even though it was kinda awkward, "'s ok. Please d-dont be sad.. "</p>
<p>Gabe sniffles and holds me close, "would you like to try a bottle? See how that sits in your tummy?"</p>
<p>As uneasy as it made me, I nod anyway. I couldn't even pretend like I didn't like it the first time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shy Little Angel part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I briefly mentioned it in this chapter. But I'm thinking about having Dean be little too and have Cas as his daddy. <br/>Also Cas WILL be making an appearance soon I promise. </p><p>Comments and suggestions are not necessary but greatly appreciated. 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer POV </p><p>Gabe smiles and picks me up off the bathroom floor, "let's go then. But this time. If your tummy starts hurting, stop and tell me ok?"</p><p>I nod and lay my head on Gabe's shoulder. I shouldn't be liking this as much as I am. It just seemed so.. So right. </p><p>Gabe carries me to a decent sized room with a huge tv and some really comfy looking couches. I see Sam sitting on one of the couches, watching a crime show?</p><p>"Hey Sam, would you mind holding Luci for a minute? I'm gonna go make a bottle for him. He got sick after eating so I'm going try that." Gabe says as he walks over. </p><p>Sam looks up, "I don't mind." He smiles and sits up, setting his phone down on the table next to the couch. </p><p>"Thanks. I'll be right back." Gabe sets me in Sam's lap and leaves the room. </p><p>As soon as Gabe leaves I move to get off of Sam's lap, "s-sorry.."</p><p>Sam doesn't let me go though and wraps an arm around my waist, "it's ok. I'm sorry if Dean and I made you uncomfortable earlier. Neither of us knew."</p><p>I fiddle with the hem of my shirt, "i-its ok." I pause, then look up at Sam, "why are you all being so nice and wanting to help me?"</p><p>Sam smiles a little, "because that's what we do. Sure you may have done bad things in the past. But that's in the past. Let's look at here and now. You said that you wanted to change. To be a good guy. I believe that you can. Hell I changed. But only because I had help. And from what Gabe said before, you had a pretty fucked up beginning. You never got to be a kid." He smiles bigger now, "this is your chance and we're here to give you that chance."</p><p>I nod meekly and stare at my hands. </p><p>"Hey. Have you ever seen The Land Before Time movies?" Sam asks, grabbing my attention. </p><p>I shake my head upon looking back up at him once again, "no."</p><p>He smiles and grabs the remote, "they're movies I used to watch as a kid. I still like them now too. Wanna watch a couple with me?"</p><p>I shrug, "sure?"</p><p>Sam lays back, making sure both of us had a good view of the tv and turns a cartoon movie on. He gently pulls me to lay on top of him after propping himself up with a pillow. </p><p>Gabe comes back in and smiles, "I can take him if you want Sam."</p><p>Sam pauses the movie, "and let him miss the best movie ever? Not a chance Gabe."</p><p>Gabe laughs, "well ok then. You wanna give Luci his bottle then?"</p><p>I blush but Sam holds his hand out, "I'd love to." </p><p>Gabe hands it to Sam as well as an old looking rag, "it'll save your shirt." He smiles and clips some kind of strap to my shirt with a binky at the end of it, "I'll be back to join you two in a couple minutes ok?" </p><p>As soon as Gabe leaves I look up at Sam, I wouldn't be surprised if my whole face was red at this point, "i-i uh.. I can do it i-if you don't want to.."</p><p>"But I want to. Now sit up a bit." He says softly. </p><p>I do as he says and he sits up more. He gently nudges me to sit across his lap and smiles, "can you still see the movie if we sit like this?" </p><p>I nod and lay my head on his chest. He unpauses the movie and holds the nipple of the bottle to my lips. I don't hesitate to let him slip it last my lips. </p><p>I start to suckle, tasting sweet chocolate milk this time. I start to zone out as my eyes lazily fixate on the movie. After a couple of minutes I feel the bottle being pulled away. I let out a soft whine and try to pull it back. I wasn't done with it yet. </p><p>"You gotta slow down Lucifer, you're gonna make yourself sick again." Sam was trying to keep himself from laughing. </p><p>I didn't care. It was good. And it wasn't bothering my stomach at all. I try to grab it again, "I wan it.."</p><p>"Lucifer you have to slow down. If you drink too fast your gonna make yourself sick again." Sam says calmly, "I will give it back if you drink slowly. But if you can't, I'm taking it away again."</p><p>I nod and he holds up again, letting me suckle again, slowly this time. I hear Gabe walk back into the room but I didn't care. I had what I wanted and had turned my attention back to the movie. </p><p>Sam POV</p><p>I felt bad having to take the bottle away from Lucifer, but if I let him just guzzle it all down, he'd most likely throw up again. I had to admit that it was a little strange holding a grown man, let alone an Archangel in my lap, but he deserves this. Now that I think about it, Dean never got a chance to be a kid either. He was too busy raising me and hunting with dad. </p><p>Snapping me from my thoughts was Gabe who had sat down next to me on the couch. </p><p>"Any trouble?" He asks. </p><p>I smile, "not really. I had to pull his bottle away because he was drinking like it was going to disappear. He whined a little but I told him he was going to make himself sick and if he continued to guzzle it all down, I'd pull it away again."</p><p>Gabe chuckles softly, "he seems to love the movie you put on too. He hasn't looked up once since I got back."</p><p>I glance down at Lucifer and smile, "told you it was the best." I turn back to Gabe. </p><p>He puts his hands up and laughs, "I guess so." He sighs happily, "I just hope hes gonna be ok if I take him shopping tomorrow."</p><p>I raise an eyebrow, "shopping for what?"</p><p>Gabe rolls his eyes jokingly, "for supplies of course. I only bought one bag of diapers, a couple of binkies and two bottles so far. I haven't even looked into clothes or toys yet."</p><p>I nod, "well I'll go with if you'd like. And I'm sure we can talk Dean into going too."</p><p>Gabe looks over, "are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course Gabe. Besides. Who's gonna make sure he doesn't wander off if you're looking at something?" I kinda was hoping to go with anyway. </p><p>"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it. Lucifer will too I'm sure." He says and sits back. </p><p>I nod, "I hope so." I look down to see that the bottle was empty and Lucifer was fast asleep. </p><p>Smiling, I gently pull the bottle away and set it on the table. Lucifer scrunches his fade up and whimpers sadly, starting to wake back up. I quickly give him his pacifier and he instantly starts sucking on it, calming down and settling back to sleep. </p><p>"I'm kinda surprised he's going along with this as well as he is. But I'm glad he is. He's adorable." I grin and run my fingers through Lucifer's hair, causing him to coo happily in his sleep. </p><p>Gabe smiles wide, "he is. His feathers are already starting to look much healthier. His body and his soul are finally healing after so long. Honestly though Sam, I wouldn't be surprised if, when he does finally drop into a little space, he starts calling you daddy."</p><p>I blush lightly but smile still, "I'm ok with that." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shopping With Uncle Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe POV</p><p>"Now Cassy, before I show you, you have to promise me you won't freak out. Got it?" I whisper sternly. </p><p>Cas nods, "I don't understand why I would freak out." </p><p>He's as clueless as ever. I sigh and stand in front of my bedroom door, "because it's about Lucifer."</p><p>Cas frowns, "what about him? Has he hurt Sam or Dean?"</p><p>I roll my eyes, "damnit Cas will you listen to me. He's not the same Lucifer that everyone knows. He's given up being evil and in the nearly five months he's been here, he's been miserable. He wouldn't even talk to any of us. We've made progress within the last couple days and I will not have that ruined."</p><p>Cas raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side slightly, like a confused puppy, "progress on what?"</p><p>"On his healing process. I've decided to do something called age play with him. Basically Sam and I have been taking care of him as if he's a human baby. He's nearly to the point of fully letting himself go and just being little. But if you say or do something to scare or make him uncomfortable, it won't be able to happen and he'll most likely revert back to being evil."</p><p>"As long as you trust that he won't harm anyone. I trust you." He says in that serious tone that annoys me. </p><p>"Good. Because you're going shopping with us all later." I cheer quietly, knowing that Lucifer was still fast asleep. </p><p>I slowly enter my room and make my way over to Lucifer. I carefully pull his pants down to see if his diaper was wet, which it was. I didn't have a changing table set up yet so I quickly changed him on the bed. I would look for furniture for his nursery, I've been planning on building him, when we go shopping later.</p><p>I pick Lucifer up, causing him to whimper and nuzzle his face into my neck, "aww Luci. It's time to wake up buddy."</p><p>I notice that Cas was still standing there, looking at Lucifer's wings. </p><p>"They're.. Healing. How is that possible?" He asks curiously. </p><p>I smile as I get Lucifer settled on my hip, "because he's letting himself heal. He's not hateful anymore, at least, not to the extent he was." </p><p>Lucifer whines softly as he wraps his arms around my neck, trying so hard to go back to sleep. </p><p>Cas nods, "it's incredible." </p><p>"It really is." I say as I make my way to the kitchen, "come on Luca, it's time for breakfast. You gotta wake up." I gently tickle his sides and he squeals. I loved how many nicknames I can come up with for Lucifer. But I'm saving my favorites for when he's really little. </p><p>Lucifer rubs his eyes and lays his head on my shoulder, "don't wanna eat. I'll get sick again.."</p><p>"You don't wanna try a bottle?" I ask as I fix his messy hair. </p><p>He'd never admit it, but I saw the excitement in his eyes. He blushes lightly but nods. </p><p>I smile, "ok bud. You wanna go sit with Dean while I make it?"</p><p>He shrugs a little, "i-i guess."</p><p>I carry Lucifer over to the movie room where Dean was watching, something, 'hey Dean. Would you mind watching Lucifer for a minute?"</p><p>Dean looks up, "sure." He sits up and I set Lucifer down next to him. </p><p>Dean POV</p><p>I turn to Lucifer and smile a little, "you ok?" </p><p>He just shrugged, "just tired."</p><p>I chuckle softly and nod, "yeah some mornings are like that. So Sammy says you like the Land Before Time movies?"</p><p>He looks up, confused at first but then nods, "they're ok. I don't really remember much of what happened."</p><p>"Wanna watch one?" I ask, "or we could watch Scooby Doo?"</p><p>Lucifer tilts his head to the side, "what's that?"</p><p>My jaw drops, "you've never heard of-! We're watching it." I snatch the remote and turn What's New Scooby Doo on and pull Lucifer into my lap. I was gonna teach him about the GREATEST cartoon ever. </p><p>Gabe POV</p><p>I finish making Lucifer's bottle and make my way back to the movie room. I step into the doorway and see Dean holding Luci in his lap while they both watch Scooby Doo. Oh boy. </p><p>I hand Lucifer his bottle and ruffle his hair, "drink up bud. We're going somewhere fun after." I smile. </p><p>Lucifer looks up, "where?"</p><p>I grin, "it's a surprise."</p><p>Lucifer POV (short Gabe I know just wait) </p><p>Dean insisted on holding the bottle "so I could pay attention" was his excuse. I didn't mind of course. </p><p>Once the bottle was gone, Gabe came back with my boots and some socks, which he put on my feet. He picks me up after zipping me up in a hoodie. </p><p>"If I'm going along, I'm driving." Dean says and grabs his keys. </p><p>Gabe rolls his eyes and chuckles, "ok but everything isn't going to fit in your car Dean, it's too small. I have an SUV for that."</p><p>Dean almost pouts, "fine. But I'm still-"</p><p>"I'm driving Dean." I turn to see Cas standing in the doorway. </p><p>Dean crosses his arms, "fine. But I call shotgun."</p><p>"Whatever let's just go. I'd like to get there while it's still not crowded." Gabe looks around, "is Sam not coming?"</p><p>Dean shakes his head, "no he's been sick since last night. He's as pale as a ghost."</p><p>I frowns, wherever we were going, I would've hoped Sam would come too, but I guess its ok as long as he feels better. </p><p>"Alright well let's go." Gabe says cheerfully and carries me to the SUV he got. </p><p>Once everyone was in and buckled, Cas starts to drive. I look out the window, watching the trees and occasional deer go by. I was starting to get tired so I lay my head against the window, it was nice and cool on my cheek. </p><p>I don't even remember falling asleep but I woke up to Dean gently shaking my shoulder. </p><p>I groan and curl up against the door, "wanna sleep." </p><p>Dean chuckles softly, "do I have to tickle you?"</p><p>I sit up and cross my arms, "fine." I let out a yawn and get out of the car. </p><p>Dean comes over and picks me up, "you slept for nearly an hour. Gabe dragged poor Cas inside with him." He smiles and walks inside. </p><p>I look around, "inside?" I look around and see what looked like a big warehouse with big blocks at the front entrance. </p><p>Dean walks inside and I get nauseous. It was all bright pastel colors with overgrown baby and toddler clothes. I hold onto Dean tightly, hoping we weren't staying, that he was just showing me the inside and then we were leaving. My prayers fell of deaf ears as Dean walks deeper into the warehouse. </p><p>I bury my face into Dean's neck, I just wanted to go. Right now. </p><p>"He's finally awake?" I hear Gabe ask. </p><p>"Yeah he's still a but sleepy though." Dean says and rubs my back.</p><p>"You wanna take him over to the you-know-what?" Gabe asks.</p><p>"Sure. We'll probably stick around that area if you wanna join us after." Dean carries me off again and I glance around. </p><p>I saw a handful of men and women dressed like baby's and toddlers. They looked so.. Happy, and at peace. Could I really have that? Do I really deserve to be happy like that? </p><p>"You ok Lucifer?" Dean asks softly. </p><p>I nod but Dean sits down with me on his lap, "no you're not Lucifer. Don't lie to me. I know that face when I see it. Sammy has the same look." </p><p>"I-i just.. I don't deserve this.. T-to be happy.."</p><p>Dean frowns, "thats what you keep telling yourself. All of us believe in you Luci. Why can't you believe in yourself too? We all care about you. I mean shit you remind me of Sammy. But your also like me. We were both make into something out fathers wanted us to be. But that's not what we wanted. We both got screwed over. But this is our chance to make a better life for ourselves right?"</p><p>Tears fill my eyes and I nod. </p><p>Dean pulls me into a hug and I curl into him, "now. Are we gonna sit here, or do you wanna pick out a stuffed animal or two?"</p><p>I look up and sniffle, "a-a what?"</p><p>Dean smiles and stands up again, carrying me over to a big wall of plush and brightly colored animals, "go ahead and pick a couple out." He sets me down and steps back a little. </p><p>I turn to make sure Dean wasn't going to leave, then then back to the giant wall, it was a little overwhelming. I look around at the selection until I spot a black, red and blue fox. It looked so soft. </p><p>I go to grab it from the shelf when someone snatches it from my hands, "h-hey!"</p><p>It was a girl who had bright blonde pigtails, "hey you dumb baby, I saw it first! It's mine now!" </p><p>She goes to walk away but Dean grabs her by the wrist, "I'm sorry but you just grabbed that from my nephew. I really think you should give it back now."</p><p>The girl screams, "DADDY!"</p><p>I cover my ears and slide down the wall, my knees sitting close to my chest. I just wanted to go home now. </p><p>Some guy comes running over, "Haily what's wrong?" He looks over to Dean, "what happened?"</p><p>Dean frowns, "it seems your little girl thinks that she can just snatch things from my nephew. He's very new to this and get just wanted the fox. He had it in his hands but your little one decided to take it and call him a dumb baby." Dean let's go of the girl. </p><p>The man frowns down at the girl, "Hailey is this true?"</p><p>The girl tears up, "w-well y-yeah but I weally wanted it daddy."</p><p>The man sighs and takes the fox from the girl and hands it to Dean, "I'm sorry about her. Hailey tends to think everything is hers. You can even have this gift card for this store, Hailey won't be needing it after today."</p><p>Dean takes it, "thank you. I didn't mean to hurt or scare her. It's just, he really needs this, and he's already scared and nervous as it is."</p><p>The man nods and smiles, "well I hope he knows how lucky he is to have an uncle like you. Sorry again man." He takes the now crying girl and leaves. </p><p>Dean pockets the gift card and scoops me up off the floor, "you ok?" </p><p>I sniffle and hug him tight, trying not to cry, "thank you.."</p><p>Dean hugs back, "you're welcome buddy. Now here, and hold onto it tight ok?" He hands me the fox and I hold it close. </p><p>I rub the fox against my cheek, loving the softness of the fur. The fox was bug enough for me to hug and still feel small, which I was starting to like. </p><p>Dean carries me back over to the wall of stuffed animals, "wanna choose one more?" </p><p>I nod shyly and point to a multicolored platypus, Gabe would love it. </p><p>Dean hands it to me and chuckles softly when the tail jingles, "wanna go show Gabe what you got?"</p><p>I take the platypus and hold that one close as well. I nod but let out a big yawn and lay my head on Dean's shoulder. </p><p>"Or maybe it's time for a nap." Dean hums and gives me a binky. </p><p>I curl into Dean, sucking slowly on my binky, yes mine, and hold my new stuffed animals close, slowly drifting off to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Storms Are Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p>Gabe, Dean, and Cas had been working on Lucifer's new room, well, nursery really. Gabe wanted it right next to his own which had a door leading into a second bedroom so it was perfect in case Lucifer ever needed something or had a nightmare. Sam also moved into the room on the other side of Lucifer's, feeling better if he were there too. </p><p>Sam on the other hand, had really stepped up in taking care of Lucifer. Ever since Gabe mentioned that once Lucifer felt comfortable enough, and slipped into a little space, Sam might become his daddy. Which he was excited for. He wanted to be there for Lucifer and take care of him. </p><p>Currently Sam had Lucifer on his lap watching another Land Before Time movie which seemed to be Lucifer's favorite. Sam would catch him humming along with the songs even if he didn't know the words, but Sam loved it. Lucifer was curled up comfortably in Sam's lap as Sam fed him a bottle. Since it upset Lucifer's stomach everytime he ate solid foods, Gabe would make special bottles that served as a meal replacement, so get still got the nutrients he needed as he was more human than angel after Gabe did the spell. It wouldn't fully make Lucifer human, get still had all his grace and his wings, but he was more dependent on eating, sleeping, and the works. </p><p>Lucifer was starting to fall asleep as he finishes his bottle but is startled by a loud crash of thunder. He flinches and whimpers, grabbing onto Sam for dear life. Sudden loud noises scared him. </p><p>Sam holds Lucifer close, "ssshh it's ok. It's just thunder Luci, it can't hurt you."</p><p>Another loud roll of thunder started to make Lucifer cry. He was overtired and scared. Sam felt bad, he tries giving Lucifer his pacifier but the angel wouldn't take it. He gets up, holding Lucifer close, and makes his way to find Gabe. </p><p>It didn't take long as Gabe was looking for then as well. Gabe rubs Lucifer's back as he gently takes him from Sam, "it's ok Luci. Your ok." </p><p>Gabe motions for Sam to follow him back to the movie room. On the way Gabe grabs another bottle and fills it with regular chocolate milk, and since it was a glass bottle, Gabe intended on heating it up, but with his grace instead of a microwave. </p><p>Gabe sits down on the long couch and settles Lucifer in his lap, "alright buddy, shirt off."</p><p>Sam raises an eyebrow, "Gabe it's freezing cold in here, why take his shirt off?"</p><p>Gabe smiles, "you'll see." He helps Lucifer slip his shirt off, thankful that his 'baby' brother was only sniffling now. He wipes the tears away from Lucifer's cheeks, "Luci can you let Sammy see your pretty wings?"</p><p>Lucifer whimpers and shakes his head. They were still a long way from fully healing and Lucifer thought that if Sam saw how damaged they were, he would think he wasnt worth it. </p><p>Gabe frowns a little and cups his brothers cheek, "Luci, Sam would never leave you. Neither would I. Just because your wings are still healing, doesn't mean we're not gonna think you aren't worth it. You mean everything to us."</p><p>Tears fill Sam's eyes as he moves closer, "Gabe's right. I wouldn't leave you Luci. I couldn't. I was going to wait a little bit, but, when Gabe brought it up the first time, it just felt right. And if you'd like, I'd like to be your daddy. But it's up to you ok?" Sam gently runs his fingers through a Lucifer's hair which was due for a trim. </p><p>Lucifer turns to Sam and nods. He wriggles from Gabe's arms and crawls into Sam's. Sam holds Lucifer close, "now can daddy see your wings?"</p><p>After a little bit of hesitation, Lucifer shows his wings making Sam smile, "thank you Luci."</p><p>Gabe smiles and takes Sam's hand and places it at the base of Lucifer's wings between his shoulder blades. </p><p>Sam looks up at Gabe a little confused but Gabe just smiles, "gently scratch the base of his wings Sam. Very gently."</p><p>Another roll of thunder makes Lucifer whimper and grab one to Sam's shirt tightly. Sam does what Gabe said to do and nearly froze when he heard what he could've sworn was a soft purr. </p><p>Sam turns to Gabe, his eyes widen, "i-is he.. Purring?"</p><p>Gabe nods, "it'll help calm him down." Gabe takes the bottle and uses a little bit of grace to warm it up. </p><p>Sam continues to very gently scratch the base of Lucifer's wings, leaving the Archangel purring quietly. </p><p>Gabe holds the nipple of the bottle to Lucifer's mouth, smiling when Lucifer latches on, "there you go Luca."</p><p>Gave holds the bottle as Lucifer curls into Sam, the older angels eyes seemingly glazed over and staring off into space. </p><p>"He's sinking Sam. He's finally doing it." Gabe whispers, "he's letting himself into that sweet little headspace where he knows he can be safe, and loved." Tears fill his eyes as he watches his brother finally let go. </p><p>Sam smiles, "that's it Luci, just let go ok? Daddy's got you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Daddy Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry updates have slowed down, I have started working again and that has been taking up most of my time. Not to mention the fact I just got a second job and am trying to get approved for an apartment. So updates will definitely be super slow for a bit. I'm so glad y'all are loving this story so far. I never thought I would have as many people read it as there are so thank you so much! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam POV</p><p>It had been a couple days since Lucifer fell into a deep little space and hasn't come out of it yet. Which is ok, but I'm a little worried. What if he's stuck like this forever? Again. Not that I mind, I enjoy taking care of him, but this doesn't sit right with me. I just hope that nothing serious is wrong. </p><p>Cas and Gabe had left to take care of business up in heaven, leaving Dean and I to take care of Lucifer. They didn't say when they would be back but we could handle it. </p><p>I make my way to Lucifer's nursery, which was connected to both mine and Gabe's rooms, and find Dean on the ground, building blocks with Lucifer.</p><p>I smile and sneakily take a picture of the two of them before walking inside the room, "he still real little?"</p><p>Dean looks up, "yeah. He's hardly said a word either. He looked bored though so we came to play blocks. I say we because he wouldn't stop giving me those puppy eyes you're so good at, until I sat down with him."</p><p>I nod and sigh, "should we call Rowena? She'll know more about this and since Cas and Gabe are upstairs, we're blind."</p><p>Lucifer looks up and reaches up for me, I smile and pick him up, "hey baby boy. Whatcha building?" </p><p>Dean gets up and rubs the back of his neck, "I think it would be a good idea. I need to talk to you though. After he goes down for a nap."</p><p>I raise an eyebrow but nod, "yeah sure. Do you think you could warm up a bottle for me? I was going to, but I wanted to make sure everything was ok."</p><p>Dean nods and leaves the room. I sigh and sit down in the plush rocking chair, cradling Lucifer in my arms. His eyes were still looking a little glazed over, like he wasn't all there. I run my fingers through his hair and he coos softly, leaning into my hand. </p><p>I chuckle softly, "you like me running my fingers through your hair Luci?"</p><p>He rubs his eyes and lays his head on my shoulder. I smile and ruffle his hair, "hey no falling asleep yet Luca, you haven't had your bottle."</p><p>Dean comes back with a bottle and hands it to me. I smile, "thanks Dean." I hold the bottle to Lucifer's mouth and start to rock gently in the chair. </p><p>Lucifer latches on and suckles greedily. I knew he was hungry since he missed breakfast this morning.  He had a nightmare late in the night and needed the extra time to rest. Dean smiles and leaves the room, probably going to eat himself.</p><p>I sit with Lucifer for a good 20 minutes to make sure he had finished his bottle and was fast asleep before I even dared to move. When I was able to get Lucifer settled into his crib, I switch the mobile on, having it set to play soft lullabies and spin slowly. I also turn the string lights around the room on, dimming them so they wouldn't be so harsh if Lucifer woke up. I've learnt that Lucifer is scared of quite a bit when he's little, especially loud noises and the dark. But being alone was his biggest fear. </p><p>I slowly leave the room after tucking Lucifer in, making sure he had both his fox and platypus with him. I head to the kitchen and see Dean eating a burger. </p><p>"Hey, so what did you wanna talk about Dean?" I ask. </p><p>Dean motions for me to sit down, so I did, "it's about Lucifer. I think he's stuck."</p><p>I raise and eyebrow, "stuck?"</p><p>Dean nods, "like he doesn't know how to come back from the mindset he's in. Either that, or he doesn't want to."</p><p>I sigh and nod, "you think Rowena could help? I thought Rowena hated Lucifer."</p><p>Dean shakes his head, "I actually spoke to her a while ago and she's already agreed to help. But she wouldn't come without your say so."</p><p>I nod, "thanks Dean. I think we should call her. She may be able to shed some light on the situation." </p><p>Dean pulls his phone out, "I'll call her." He gets up from the table and leaves the room. </p><p>I sigh and check the camera Gabe had set up in Lucifer's nursery, thankfully it could be linked to my phone. A small smile creeps across my lips as I see that Lucifer was holding both of his stuffed animals close. I wish I could've gone with them, but of course I had to get sick. I didn't want to get Lucifer sick too. I really hope he can't get sick since he still technically is an angel. </p><p>Dean walks back into my view, "she said shell be here in a half hour, unless she finds everything faster."</p><p>I nod and slip my phone back into my pocket, "alright. Thanks Dean." </p><p>"Is he sleeping ok at least?" Dean asks. </p><p>I grin and take my phone from my pocket again and show Dean, "like a baby."</p><p>Dean smiles and chuckles softly, "he sure loves those two plushies."</p><p>I nod, "I think the fox is his favorite. He's been carrying it almost everywhere."</p><p>"Carrying what everywhere?" I turn to see Rowena. </p><p>She pulls me into a hug, "Rowena, thanks for coming." I say as I hug back. </p><p>She grins and steps back, "well of course! Why wouldn't I? I was the one who gave Gabriel the spell after all."</p><p>My eyes widen, "wait. You did?"</p><p>Rowena nods, "aye Samuel. Now where is the little tyke?" She looks around. </p><p>"I just put him down for a nap a little but ago. He'll be sleeping probably for another hour." I say, still a bit flabbergasted that Rowena helped with the spell. </p><p>"Perfect timing then. It's better if I get a feel for everything if he's asleep." She picks up her bag from off the ground. </p><p>"Right." I lead her to Lucifer's nursery, "please try not to wake him up. It'll be almost impossible to get him to sleep again if you do."</p><p>Rowena nods and slowly waves her hands over Lucifer, humming softly. She stops when Lucifer started to whimper. She steps back and sighs. </p><p>"So?" I ask, waiting for an answer. </p><p>"He's all there. But he's scared to come back into his adult mindset. He thinks that if he does, you'll all leave him." Rowena says solemnly. </p><p>I nod slowly, "how do I show him that we won't leave?"</p><p>"You just need to give him time Samuel. I have a couple of spells that might help though." She says and pulls out the Book Of The Damned. </p><p>"And those are?" I ask.</p><p>"Well one of them is a spell that shrinks the target. I could easily make him as tall as Gabriel seeing as the lot of you have been having a troublesome time carrying him sometimes. And the other would allow you and Dean to see the wings of angels. Not only just see, but feel them as well."</p><p>"Is the first spell reversible?" I ask. It would help if he were a little shorter, but I won't do it if it's permanent. </p><p>"Of course. I can infuse the spell into an object that he can wear and easily take off when need be." She says. </p><p>I nod, "alright then." I pull out an old paracord bracelet I had bought but never worn and hand it to her, "will this work?"</p><p>Rowena takes it and nods, "this'll do nicely. I guess it's a no-go on the other one then?"</p><p>"Yeah. If Lucifer wants to let us see his wings, then I want it to be up to him." I smile and she nods. </p><p>"I'll get started on that spell then." She takes the bracelet and leaves the room. </p><p>I sigh and reach through the bars of Lucifer's crib, stroking his hair gently. I smile when he coos softly and leans into my hand. He absolutely craves and loves physical attention. He practically melts in my arms when I hold him. Hopefully I can do that for him when he's in his big space too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not a big fan of Michael and Chuck but I have an idea for them. Also, for once, Chuck isn't an asshole. </p><p>I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this story so far. Please leave any ideas for new chapters in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam left to help Rowena with the spell. He knew that Lucifer would sleep for another hour and then he would wake him up for lunch. With Gabe and Cas still in heaven, he felt like he needed to check on his angel every twenty minutes. As soon as Sam got to their supply room, someone sneaks into Lucifer's nursery. </p><p>They shut off the baby monitor, so Sam wouldn't be able to listen in. They loomed over Lucifer's crib and sigh, "look at you. You used to be fathers favorite. And now you're nothing but an infant."</p><p>Lucifer whimpers as he wakes up, feeling an old presence near him. He rubs his eyes sleepily and looks up to see none other than Michael. He was too deep into his little space to even be able to come up from it.</p><p>Michael sneers at the sight of his younger brother, "I should send you back to the cage brother. But I'll let father make that decision for himself." </p><p>Lucifer starts to cry but Michael is quick to teleport the two of them somewhere else. </p><p>---</p><p>Sam looks down at his phone to check on Lucifer through the baby monitor program. He raises an eyebrow when he sees that he's been disconnected. Thinking that the battery died, Sam gets up. </p><p>"I'll be right back." He tells Rowena and heads to Lucifer's room. </p><p>Upon entering his angels room, he notices that the room felt different. He starts to walk towards the crib Dean and Cas built, but seeing as it was empty, he freezes and drops his phone. </p><p>"DEAN!" Sam shrieks. </p><p>Dean comes running in the room, "what?! What happened!?"</p><p>Sam was close to tears, "h-hes gone!"</p><p>Dean looked over to see what Sam was talking about and drops his cup of coffee, "shit! Where could he have gone?"</p><p>Sam was starting to shake, "i-i don't know! He couldn't have gotten out by himself, he's too little for that. Fuck Dean what if someone took him?" </p><p>Dean clenched his fists, "then we find them and kick their asses." </p><p>Both Dean and Sam had grown very close to the baby angel. Sam especially. And the fact that someone had snuck into the bunker and stolen his baby angel, devastated the younger Winchester.</p><p>Dean took notice of this and clapped a hand on his brothers shoulder, snapping him back to reality, "Sammy. We'll get him back. Ok? I promise."</p><p>"Y-yeah.. Ok." He nods shakily. </p><p>Dean gives him a reassuring smile, "now. Should we call Gabe? He should be able to find out who did this."</p><p>Sam's eyes widen, "no! Dean if we tell Gabe he's gonna think I'm a horrible daddy and take Lucifer away."</p><p>Dean frowns, "hey. Hey. No he won't Sammy."</p><p>"Yeah? How do you know he won't Dean?" Sam asks anxiously. </p><p>"Because I trust him ok?" He says. </p><p>Sam takes a deep breath, "ok.. Ok fine. But do it quick. Please. I don't wanna think about whats happening to my little angel."</p><p>Dean nods and grabs his phone, calling Gabe. </p><p>---</p><p>"Father. I have returned." Michael says as he approaches Chuck. </p><p>Chuck turns around, "Michael-" He sees his other son as well, "what have you done?"</p><p>Michael frowns, "nothing. Yet." He had Lucifer in a sort of sound proof bubble as the younger angel refused to stop wailing, "the Winchesters have been treating him like a human infant. Obviously now he has the mind of one as well."</p><p>Chuck sighs and rubs his temples, "Michael when I said check on him. I didn't mean bring him here. I am well aware of what is going on. I also know that this was Gabriel's idea."</p><p>Michael raises an eyebrow, "and you're ok with this?"</p><p>"Of course I'm ok with it. I would have put an end to it if I wasn't." Chuck says, obviously annoyed. </p><p>Michael frowns more, "of course father. My apologies. I'll take him back now."</p><p>Chuck stops him, "no. I'll take care of it."</p><p>Michael nods and removes the bubble surrounding Lucifer, only to vanish after. </p><p>Chuck sighs. In truth, he was the one who gave Gabriel the idea in the first place. He had seen how much his second oldest was struggling and decided to help, without actually helping. </p><p>He turns to Lucifer as he cried his heart out. He was curled up into a ball, obviously terrified by his new surroundings. Truly, this was a completely new Lucifer in front of Chuck. Not the hate filled angel he once knew. He really hated himself for putting his sons through what he had and he wanted to make things right. He just needed time. </p><p>Chuck goes and kneels in front of the very young minded angel, "hey buddy. You're ok."</p><p>Lucifer couldn't hear him though over his own crying. </p><p>Chuck frowns and thinks, he snaps his fingers and holds a pastel blue pacifier in his hand, "Lucifer, hey kiddo, I got something really cool for you, but you gotta calm down first ok?"</p><p>Lucifer heard him that time. He looks up and stops crying for a second. But when he sees that he wasn't at home in the bunker, his cries continued, turning to heartbreaking sobs. He just wanted to go home. He wanted his daddy and his fox and platypus. </p><p>Chuck sighs, he felt for the boy, being in a strange place was scary. He slides the pacifier handle down his pinky and gently picks Lucifer up. </p><p>"It's ok Lucifer. You ok." He says softly and snaps up a comfy oversized rocking chair. </p><p>Chuck sits down with Lucifer curled up in his lap, "hey buddy. I got a paci for you." He starts rocking slowly. </p><p>He takes the pacifier and gently bops Lucifer's nose with the guard. Lucifer let's out a very soft squeak as he looks up, trying to calm himself down, which wasn't working very well. </p><p>Seeing the comfort object, Lucifer opens his mouth and makes a soft "ah" as he waits for Chuck to give him the pacifier. </p><p>Chuckling softly, Chuck gives Lucifer the pacifier, "here you go Luca."</p><p>Lucifer sucks on the pacifier fast as it helps him to slowly calm down. His cries turn to soft whimpers and sniffles. His eyes were red and looked like they stung, especially considering how much the boy was rubbing them. </p><p>Chuck gently runs his fingers through Lucifer's hair, relieving any irritation. He hears Lucifer's stomach growling and smiles. </p><p>"I don't think Gabriel would mind if I gave you a bottle before he comes and gets you." He says. </p><p>The almighty snaps his fingers and with a small flash, holds a bottle of warm milk flavored with honey. He also had used his powers to quickly change Lucifer into a fresh diaper upon feeling how full it was. </p><p>Lucifer sees the bottle and tries to grab it from Chuck's hand, whining softly. He sucks hungrily on the pacifier as his attempts to get ahold of the bottle failed. </p><p>Chuck laughs, "alright alright. Let me hold it though ok?" He pulls the pacifier out of Lucifer's mouth and replaces it with the nipple of the bottle. </p><p>Lucifer wiggles happily, but not enough to where he would fall out of Chuck's lap, not that he would let that happen, as he suckles rhythmically at the warm honey milk. </p><p>Chuck didn't even realize he had stopped rocking in the chair, but starts up again as he feeds Lucifer his bottle, "maybe I'll do this with your big brother huh? Might help him too." </p><p>He smiles down at his little Morningstar, hoping the boy would remember this. Chuck truly wanted to make things right between the two of them. And now he knows how, hopefully.</p><p>As soon as Lucifer finished the bottle, Chuck set it aside and helped him sit up. Lucifer didn't want to sit up though so he squirmed, opting to lay against Chuck's shoulder. After making a soft towel appear on his shoulder, Chuck gently pats Lucifer's back until he got a couple of burps out of the angel. </p><p>Once he felt Lucifer relax, he made the towel disappear and started rocking again. Chuck smiles as Lucifer curls into him comfortably. </p><p>"I know why you're hiding Lucifer. You're scared. But you don't have to be. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel are never going to give up on you. And neither will I. Not again." He rubs Lucifer's back slowly, "I know your listening too. Which is good. Because I'm proud of you kiddo. And I truly regret all that I've put you through." He sighs, "I don't regret suggesting this to Gabriel though. It's doing so much good for you. And I really can't say how happy I am for you. How proud I am." </p><p>Chuck looks up and sees Gabriel standing there, smiling. He holds up a finger, silently asking for another minute. Gabriel nods but doesn't leave. </p><p>Pressing a soft kiss to his son's temple, Chuck continues, "I understand if you still resent me. But I would like to see you more often. No matter if you're big or little. Though you're absolutely adorable when you're little," He pokes Lucifer's side causing him to squirm and giggle, "I promise. No more tricks." He gets up, still holding Lucifer close, "I love you my little Morningstar. So, so very much. I wish you could stay, but I've kept you away from Sam and Dean for long enough." He nods to Gabriel. </p><p>Gabriel smiles and rubs Lucifer's back, "ready to go home Lulu?" </p><p>Lucifer looks up and sees Gabe. He smiles big and squeals happily, making grabby hands and reaching out for the trickster. </p><p>Gabe chuckles softly and takes his brother from Chuck, "I'm happy to see you too Lulu." He turns to their father and smiles, "thank you."</p><p>Chuck nods, "anytime." He ruffles Lucifer's hair, "I hope to see you again kiddo."</p><p>Gabe smiles and spreads his wings, getting ready to head home. </p><p>Lucifer squirms and reaches for Chuck, "n-no!" </p><p>Gabe raises an eyebrow, "what's wrong bud?"</p><p>Lucifer whines and reaches for Chuck more. </p><p>Chuck smiles and takes Lucifer from Gabe, hugging the boy again. This time, Lucifer hugged back tight, burying his face into Chuck's shoulder. Chuck smiles as tears form in his eyes, "come and see me any time ok?"</p><p>Lucifer sniffles and nods as he pulls away. Chuck gives Lucifer the pastel blue pacifier and clips it to the boys footy pajamas. Chuck ruffles Lucifer's hair as he passes him back to Gabriel. </p><p>Gabriel holds Lucifer close and smiles up at Chuck, "thanks. I should head back, Sam and Dean are freaking out. I'll let you know when we stop by again."</p><p>Chuck nods, "I'd appreciate it. Now get outta here." </p><p>Gabriel nods and spreads his wings, flying back to the bunker. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a shorter chapter but I promise I've got a really good one coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe silently flies back to the bunker, "wanna surprise your daddy and uncle Dean?"</p><p>Lucifer nods fast and giggles. </p><p>"Ok but you gotta be extra quiet ok?" Gabe says and drags his index finger and thumb across his lips. </p><p>Lucifer makes a semi-serious face and tries to do the same thing, only his pacifier got in the way. </p><p>Gabriel chuckles softly and texts Sam to meet him in the war room. He rolls his eyes with a small smile when he immediately got an 'ok' from the younger Winchester. Gabe then sends a text to bring Dean too. To which he got another almost immediate 'ok'. </p><p>Gabe waits about 5 minutes then makes his way to the war room, he had let Lucifer climb onto his back and used his wings to hide his brother. </p><p>Dean was the first to see Gabe, "any luck?"</p><p>Gabe sighs and shakes his head, "no sorry."</p><p>Sam looked like death, "w-who wou-"</p><p>Gabe smirks playfully, "I did find this little goober though." He reveals Lucifer who had been occupied by Gabriel's feathers and how shiny they were. </p><p>Sam gasps and covers his mouth. Tears came fast but he was so in shock he couldnt move. </p><p>Gabriel noticed this and let Lucifer climb off his back, "go get your daddy Luci." </p><p>Lucifer stumbled a little, his legs were a little weak from being carried everywhere. Dean goes to help him but Gabe signals him to let Lucifer go to Sam himself. Dean nods and steps back. </p><p>Gabe rubs Lucifer's back, "go on buddy." He smiles and gives Lucifer a little bit of an extra boost of energy, using his grace of course, knowing that the baby angel was exhausted from not having a full nap. </p><p>Lucifer hums and sprints across the room to Sam only to trip over his own footed pajamas. By then Sam had snapped out of his trance and catches Lucifer before he hit the hardwood floor. He scoops the angel up and holds him close. </p><p>Lucifer wraps his arms and legs around Sam as much as he could and starts to cry, "d-daa-daddy."</p><p>Sam sniffles and holds Lucifer close, rubbing his back, "daddy's here baby. You're ok. Daddy's got you."</p><p>Lucifer sobs into Sam's shoulder but Sam didn't care. He held the angel close and didn't plan on letting him go any time soon. </p><p>After Sam and Lucifer both calmed down, Dean joined in the hug. </p><p>Sam looks up at Gabe, "where did you find him?" </p><p>Gabe sighs, "well. Apparently good ol' Michael thought it would be a good idea to sneak in and take him to our old man."</p><p>Dean frowns, "what did Chuck do this time?"</p><p>Gabe smiles, "cool your jets Deano. You should actually be thanking him. See Dad was the one who gave me the idea of all this. He didn't want to get involved because he knew he would make things worse. But anyway. When Michael got back with Lucifer, dad was furious. He only wanted Michael to check up on Luci, but I guess he had a different idea. Dad sent Michael away and helped Lucifer calm down before he could make himself sick." He chuckles softly, "the old man even changed him and gave him a bottle. He even wants to spend more time with him, though that would be up to you, Sam. But I know whatever dad said to Lucifer, helped a lot."</p><p>Sam nods and smiles, "I guess I really should be thanking him then. He's welcome to stop by and visit. Id just like a heads up, ya know?" </p><p>Gabe nods and smiles, "I don't think that'll be a problem."</p><p>Lucifer let's out a long yawn and curls into Sam, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. </p><p>Sam awes and strokes Lucifer's hair, "how about we go cuddle and take a nap Luci? Daddy won't leave this time. We can even get your stuffies if you want."</p><p>Lucifer coos softly and nods. His pacifier had fallen out of his mouth so he opted to chew on his fingers instead. </p><p>Sam stops him, "don't chew on your finger baby boy, that's what binkies are for." He takes the forgotten pacifier, which had thankfully been clipped to Lucifer's pj's, and swaps it for the boys fingers. </p><p>Lucifer smiles sleepily behind the pacifier as he sucks on it. Sam kisses his forehead as he grabs Lucifer's fox and platypus stuffed animals, then heads to the movie room. Sam sits on the reclining chair and gets comfy, making sure Lucifer was comfy as well. </p><p>Sam dims the lights and drapes a blanket over the two of them. He gives Lucifer both of his plushies and runs his fingers through the angels hair until he falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Big Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had woken up before Sam. He had come out of little space enough to know that he really wanted coffee. Without waking Sam up, Lucifer gets up and heads towards the kitchen. He didn't care that he was still in his footy pajamas or was holding his fox plushy close. It didn't seem like anyone else was up so Lucifer made his way to the kitchen. Luckily a pot of coffee was being automatically brewed thanks to the new coffee maker Dean had gotten a while ago. </p><p>Lucifer grabs a coffee cup and pours himself half a cup, then fills the rest with caramel-vanilla coffee creamer. Dean's creamer, but Dean didn't need to know he was using some. </p><p>After making his cup of coffee, Lucifer sits on the kitchen counter with his fox in his lap as he sips at his drink. </p><p>After taking the first sip, he sighs contentedly, "so good."</p><p>Hearing footsteps entering the kitchen, Lucifer looks up to see Cas. The seraph looks up at him but couldn't find the words to say anything. </p><p>"Uh. Morning?" Lucifer says, feeling uncomfortable as Cas stares at him. </p><p>"You're. Back? Does Sam or Gabriel know?" Cas asks bluntly. </p><p>Lucifer rolls his eyes and sighs, "yes I'm 'back', no they don't know. Sam's still asleep and I don't know where Gabe is. I just woke up myself. Craving coffee." He takes another sip of the hot beverage. </p><p>Cas nods and points to the stuffed fox, "I can put that back in your-"</p><p>Lucifer frowns and holds the plushy close, "no. She stays with me." He says quickly. </p><p>Cas puts his hand down, "as you wish." He sighs and leaves the room. </p><p>Lucifer finishes his coffee and sets the cup in the sink. He sighs, he didn't feel all the way back, kind of like he was stuck between being big and being little. </p><p>Gabriel must have been up and listening to Lucifer's thoughts because he came into the kitchen after a minute. </p><p>"Luca? You ok?" He asks softly. </p><p>Lucifer looks down, holding his fox close to his chest, "i-i dunno.."</p><p>Gabe could see how much his brother was struggling and moves closer, "want me to wake Sam up?"</p><p>Lucifer shakes his head quickly, "no! No let him sleep."</p><p>Gabe frowns, "Luci.."</p><p>The taller angel already had tears in his eyes, "i-im fine."</p><p>Not falling for it, Gabriel picks Lucifer up, "alright let's go."</p><p>Lucifer yelps softly, "stop it. I'm fine!"</p><p>Gabriel walks into Lucifer's room and sits with him on his lap on the big rocking chair, "no Luca, you're not. You're having trouble with something. I can feel it."</p><p>Lucifer squirms in Gabe's lap, "lemme go!"</p><p>"Lucifer. Stop." Gabe says firmly, making his brother freeze and stop squirming, "I know you're stuck on something Luci. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is."</p><p>Lucifer tears up, "i-i dunno.. I don't, I don't feel all the way here.. Im-im stuck be-between spaces.."</p><p>Gabriel starts rocking a little and gently pushes Lucifer to lay down in his lap, "its ok Luci. You were pretty young, it's harder to fully come out of it. But that's why we're here to help you. You don't have to be big or little all the time. But if you need help coming back up, or going down, you just need to ask. Ok? </p><p>Lucifer nods and sniffles and Gabriel continues, "it's also ok to be in between. But you don't have to throw a fit and get upset about things when you're frustrated."</p><p>"I-i don't mean to.. I-its just-"</p><p>Gabriel cuts him off, "it's hard?" </p><p>Lucifer nods, pulling his fox closer. </p><p>"That's why we're all here to help you." Gabe smiles and strokes Lucifer's hair, "now, do you wanna try and be big for a little bit? You don't have to, but it's up to you."</p><p>"C-can I still have Ziggy?" Lucifer asks shyly. </p><p>Gabe raises an eyebrow, "who's Ziggy?"</p><p>Blushing a little, Lucifer holds up his fox, "Ziggy."</p><p>"Aww of course you can Luci." Gabe kisses his temple, "now let's get you changed, soggy butt."</p><p>Gabe gets up and carries Lucifer over to the changing table and lays him down. Lucifer blushed and covered his face with his fox the whole time but didn't fight Gabe. </p><p>"Do you wanna wear your big clothes or little clothes?" Gabe asks. </p><p>Lucifer shrugs, "I dunno." He sits up, his fox held close. </p><p>"How about a onesie and some long overalls?" Gabriel suggests. </p><p>"Ok. I guess." He says softly. </p><p>Smiling, Gabriel gets Lucifer dressed in a long sleeved fox onesie and blue jean overalls that had snaps down the legs, with some fluffy black socks. Gabe also grabs the pacifier Chuck gave Lucifer and clips it to the strap of his brothers overalls. </p><p>"Oh Luca you're adorable!" Gabe gushes as he gently pinches Lucifer's sides. </p><p>Lucifer shrieks and blushes, "Dooonn't.." He whines. </p><p>Gabe chuckles, "oh fine. Let's get breakfast, and maybe wake Sam up if he's not up yet." </p><p>Lucifer nods and slides off the changing table, following Gabe out of the room. It was still a bit hard for Lucifer to walk, not only because of his thick diaper, but because he had gotten used to being carried over the past few days, his legs were a little bit wobbly. </p><p>Gabriel took notice and looked back, "want me to carry you Luci?"</p><p>Lucifer blushes lightly and shakes his head, trying to keep up, "n-no."</p><p>"If you say so." Gabe says and heads to the movie room where he finds Sam still fast asleep. </p><p>Gabe tries to wake Sam up, but the youngest Winchester seemed to be in a deep sleep. He frowns and thinks. Lucifer started poking at Sam, trying to wake him up.</p><p>Saaam. Wake up." He whines softly. </p><p>Sam groans and shifts, but stays fast asleep. Lucifer frowns and Gabriel chuckles. </p><p>"It might help if you called him something else Luci." He says quietly. </p><p>Lucifer blushes and looks down, sure it was easy to call him that when he was deep into little space, but when he was big? He didn't know if he could do it. He wasn't ready. </p><p>"It's ok Luca. You don't have to." Gabe says softly and touches his fingers to Sam's forehead, waking him up. </p><p>Sam stretches, "what's going on?"</p><p>"Well we're waiting on you so we can eat breakfast." Gabe says a little impatiently. </p><p>Sam rolls his eyes jokingly. He turns to Lucifer and smiles, "did you sleep ok?" He asks softly. He could tell that Lucifer was big because his eyes didn't look glazed over. </p><p>Lucifer looks up, then back down at his fox, blushing lightly, "yeah."</p><p>"Good." Sam grins, "do you wanna try eating something solid?"</p><p>Lucifer's stomach flips and he shakes his head, "I'll get sick.." He honestly missed the taste of actual food. At the same time, he loved being held and fed a bottle, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not that he would ever be able to admit it. </p><p>Sam rubs Lucifer's back, "it's ok Lucifer, we can try another day ok?"</p><p>"Ok." Lucifer says solemnly as he gets up, heading towards the kitchen/dining room area. </p><p>Sam frowns a little, "Gabe you don't think him not being able to eat without getting sick is because of the spell you did to power him down, do you?"</p><p>Gabe thinks and his eye widen, "shit it might be." He runs a hand through his hair, "I can undo it though. It's not a permanent thing."</p><p>Sam nods, "could you do it now? Then we can see if it worked in a few minutes."</p><p>Gabriel nods and closes his eyes, concentrating on the spell to undo what he had done before. He chants in Enochian, his eyes glowing gold. </p><p>_______</p><p>Dun dun duunnn. Cliffhanger I know. I'm sorry! The next chapter will hopefully be written much faster than this one was. Also I promise we'll have adorable Cas and Lucifer moments very soon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lucifer made his way to the kitchen, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, a stabbing pain that only seemed to get worse. Though at first he didn't think much of it so he kept walking. But as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen the pain became unbearable. He let out a small yelp as he doubles over in pain. </p><p>"Lucifer?" Cas, who had been brewing a new pot of coffee, asked as he notices Lucifer's yelp. </p><p>Tears start to roll down Lucifer's cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut. It was beginning to be way too much even for the Archangel to handle. He falls to his knees and holds his head, dropping his beloved plushy as he tries not to scream. </p><p>Cas's eyes widen as he rushes to Lucifer's side, "what's wrong? What's going on?"</p><p>Dean comes running in, having heard the thud from Lucifer falling to the floor, holding a pistol, "what happened?!"</p><p>Cas looks up at Dean, worried, "I don't know. He came into the kitchen and suddenly, this."</p><p>By this time Lucifer was full on crying and pulling at his short, sandly blonde hair. </p><p>"Go get Sam and Gabe. I'll stay with him." Dean says as he kneels next to the angel in pain. </p><p>Cas nods and gets up, full on running to where he felt Sam and Gabe. </p><p>Dean stayed right by Lucifer's side and gently pries his hands away from his head, making sure he didn't rip any hair out. </p><p>"Lucifer, come on bud, you gotta calm down." Dean tries as he pulls the Archangel into his lap, not caring if he was big or not.</p><p>Lucifer cries in pain as he tries to thrash around. </p><p>Gabriel, Sam and Cas come running in.</p><p>"Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Gabe panics. </p><p>Dean looks up at him, "what did you do?"</p><p>Gabe tears up, "I was trying to get him back to full strength. I didn't know this would happen."</p><p>Cas sits next to Dean and gently presses his hand on Lucifer's forehead, "he's burning up."</p><p>Lucifer had started to calm down but still felt absolutely miserable, "b-burns.." He says very quietly. </p><p>Dean frowns, "Cas can you take him while I get a bottle of water?"</p><p>Castiel nods and allows Dean to move Lucifer into his lap. Lucifer starts to cough hard. He claws at his neck in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. </p><p>Cas stops him and gently pins his arms down, "Dean hurry up!"</p><p>Lucifer cries out in pain as he trashes around as best he can in Cas's arms, coughing still as well. Dean comes running back with two baby bottles of water and tosses one to Cas, who catches it with his free hand. </p><p>Cas spreads his wings, ignoring Dean and Sam's audible gasps, and wraps them around Lucifer as he holds the bottle to the Archangels lips. </p><p>Lucifer wastes no time drinking from the bottle. It was nice and cold so it soothed his scratchy throat. He feels Cas's grip on his wrists let go as he begins to relax. The pain was subsiding quite a bit which he was extremely grateful for. Lucifer drank the first bottle quickly but Cas never pulled it away once. </p><p>Once the water was gone, Cas pulled the empty bottle away, "would you like the second one?" </p><p>Lucifer pants, hardly taking a break to breathe from the first bottle, and nods, reaching for the second bottle in Dean's hands. </p><p>Cas nods as Dean hands him the second bottle, "slower this time ok?" He holds the bottle to Lucifer's lips once more. </p><p>Lucifer nods and suckles at the bottle, drinking from it much slower this time. It tasted different, but it felt nice going down his throat so he didn't complain. He relaxes in Cas's arms as exhaustion washes over him. That, the warmth Cas was emitting, and the rhythmic suckling were beginning to lull him to sleep. Cas sighs, glad that Lucifer was feeling better. </p><p>"If you want, Cas, I can hold him." Sam says quietly. </p><p>Cas doesn't even look up as he smooths Lucifer's hair back, "it's fine Sam. I would appreciate it if you could make a bottle of formula though, he's going to need to rest, but he also needs to eat." He carefully stands up and positions Lucifer on his hip. </p><p>Sam nods, "on it." </p><p>Cas nods as well, "we'll be in his room."  He makes his way to Lucifer's room and takes a seat in the big plush rocking chair. </p><p>Even though Lucifer was still feeling big, he still curls into Cas. He feels around and notices something was missing. He tears up and looks around, "Z-Ziggy..?"</p><p>As soon as Cas goes to say something, Sam walks in with a bottle of formula that Gabe made special for Lucifer, and the stuffed fox that they all knew he loved. </p><p>Sam hands Cas the bottle, and hands Lucifer his plush toy. He strokes Lucifer's hair, "get some rest baby boy." </p><p>Lucifer wraps his arms around his toy and let's Cas feed him a bottle for the third time now. He knows he's going to wet his diaper in his sleep for sure and hopes it wouldn't leak. </p><p>Cas starts to rock the two of them and hums softly as he holds Lucifer close. Once the bottle was finished, he slowly gets up and carries Lucifer over to the changing table and checks his diaper. Noticing that it was still dry, Cas grabs another one and carefully pokes holes in the first one. He then tapes the second diaper around Lucifer's bottom, being careful not to startle him in any way as he was nearly asleep. </p><p>Cas gets Lucifer settled in his crib and tucks him in. He waits a few minutes before he slips out of the room, dimming the lights, and let's Lucifer sleep. </p><p>Upon returning to the kitchen he turns to Gabriel, "what happened to him?"</p><p>Gabe was in tears, "i-i didn't know t-this would happen. I w-was t-tr-rying to lift the spell a-and give h-him all h-his powers back."</p><p>Dean frowns, "maybe that's a side effect? Or maybe his body is rejecting them?"</p><p>Sam nods slowly, "that could be it." He tears up as well, "i just hope this does that happen again."</p><p>Castiel shakes his head, "no that was the last of it. His powers have definitely returned. But when you had taken them in the first place, he hasn't started the healing process. So neither did that part of his grace."</p><p>Dean turns to Cas, "do you think that'll send him back into a deep headspace again?"</p><p>"It's hard to tell. Most likely, but we won't know until he wakes up." Cas says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Auntie Rowena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel checked up on Lucifer every now and then, but it had been a few hours since Cas had laid him down for a nap. He just wasn't waking up. He was beginning to get worried. About the time he had paced around the table in the war room, he sees Rowena with a small box. </p><p>"What happened? Ye look horrible dear." She says. </p><p>Gabe hadn't stopped pacing, "I fucked up.. I hurt him.."</p><p>Rowena frowns and puts her hands on the Archangels shoulders, stopping him, "what happened?"</p><p>Gabriel had calmed himself down enough to explain what happened. </p><p>Rowena nods, "well dear it sounds like it's his grace that's fighting back against his body. Or whatever grace you had sealed away for the time being. He's healing correct?" </p><p>Gabriel nods, "yeah."</p><p>Rowena continues, "then the grace that has been absent needs to heal as well. It most likely had a violent reaction to being mixed with everything else."</p><p>"So he's gonna be ok?" Gabriel asks quietly. </p><p>Rowena smiles, "of course. He may not be very big again for a little while, but he will be ok."</p><p>Gabe visibly relaxes and sighs in relief, "thank you."</p><p> "Of course. Now go get him so he can have his gift." She smiles. </p><p>Gabriel raises an eyebrow, "gift?"</p><p>Rowena nods, "yes the bracelet that makes him short enough to carry comfortably."</p><p>Gabe nods, "right. It'll do the same with his clothes and diapers right?"</p><p>"That's what I had the spell do as well, yes." She says. </p><p>"Cool. Thanks." He goes to check on Lucifer again, seeing that he was starting to wake up now. </p><p>Gabriel smiles and scoops his brother up, "hey bud. How're ya feeling?" </p><p>Lucifer says nothing as he lays almost completely limp in Gabriel's arms, currently in the deepest and youngest mindset he's ever been in. </p><p>Gabriel notices this and smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Lucifer's temple, "I guess you're extra little now huh? That's ok though, we're all still gonna take care of you no matter what." </p><p>After a quick diaper change, Gabriel carries Lucifer out to the main room of the bunker. He sees that Sam and Rowena were chatting and makes his way over to them. </p><p>"Ah there he is." Rowena says, placing her hands on her hips, "ye took yer time."</p><p>Gabriel chuckles softly, "sorry. Luci's really really little so it took a bit longer than usual."</p><p>Sam moves over towards Gabriel as the angel hands Lucifer to him, "aww that's ok though right baby boy? Daddy still loves you all the same."  He runs his fingers through his baby angels sandy blonde hair, resulting in a soft coo. </p><p>Rowena smiles, "aww how precious. But we can't forget this can we?" She holds up the enchanted bracelet she had put a spell on for Lucifer. </p><p>Sam nods, "right." He sits down in one of the grand table chairs and gently holds Lucifer's wrist out for Rowena. </p><p>Lucifer, on the other hand, did not like Sam holding onto his wrist and begins to fuss and squirm. </p><p>Sam bounces the fussy angel on his lap, trying to keep him distracted until Rowena could fasten the bracelet onto Lucifer's wrist, "you're ok Luci." </p><p>Lucifer wasn't having any of it. He didn't like not being able to move his arm, even if his moter skills weren't cooperating with him. He starts to cry as he gets more and more frustrated and upset. </p><p>Rowena felt bad and tried her best to get the bracelet onto Lucifer's wrist as fast as she could. Once it was securly around his wrists to where he couldn't take it off, Rowena wipes away Lucifer's tears, "there there little one, it's all done."</p><p>Gabriel, Rowena and Sam all watched as Lucifer glows, shrinking until he was just a little bit shorter than Gabriel. He looked to be about the same height as a boy in middle school, or a freshman in high school. </p><p>Sam gives Lucifer his pacifier and rubs his back, "it's ok baby boy. It's all done." He smiles when his baby angel calmed down quickly. </p><p>"I suggest getting some mittens for the time being. So he doesn't hurt himself. Maybe some softer toys as well." Rowena says as she sits across from Sam. </p><p>Gabriel nods, "I was hoping to make a trip back to the store when he was in a bit of an older headspace, but I'm sure we can make a quick trip in a bit. I did see a swing I really wanted to buy. I know Luca loves to be rocked so I'm hoping he'd love a swing too."</p><p>Rowena smiles, "I do have an old friend that works at a store for little ones. She might be able to cut you a deal if you can find her." She winks. </p><p>Sam grins and nods, "thanks Rowena. For all you've done."</p><p>"Of course dear. Maybe I can watch the little one someday if ye need." She says, gently pinching Lucifer's cheeks. </p><p>Lucifer whines and turns away and Sam strokes his hair, "maybe. You'd have to come around more often so Luci feels more comfortable with you."</p><p>"I'd like that Samuel. I wish I could stay, but alas, I must leave." She says solemnly. </p><p>"Alright. Feel free to stop by, just, give us a little notice first." Sam smiles and watches Rowena leave. </p><p>Gabriel smiles, "should we head over to the store now? While he's still awake?"</p><p>Sam nods, "yeah." He gets up and goes to at least socks on Lucifer's feet, not bothering with shoes as he knows his boy wouldn't be walking on his own. </p><p>Sam hums softly as he tugs some long, fluffy socks onto Lucifer's feet. Once Sam had Lucifer ready, he meets up with Gabe and they teleport to the store for littles. </p><p> </p><p>This chapter is a bit shorter I know. I couldn't think of much else for this one. I promise the next chapter will have more to it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Babies Don't Play With Sharp Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since Lucifer had slipped into his youngest mental state but Sam could tell he was starting to come out of it. Slowly.</p><p>Sam had gotten out of the shower and gets dressed before checking on his baby angel. Lucifer was still quiet young but he could move around and do more on his own. </p><p>Gabriel was the first to realize that Lucifer's preferred headspace was between a year and two years old, even though his speech was more advanced. Sometimes. </p><p>Sam smiles as he enters his little angels nursery and makes his way over to the crib. Looking down into the crib, Sam sees Lucifer, still fast asleep, with his favorite plushy clutched tight to his chest, and the pacifier that Chuck gave him bobbing lazily back and forth in his mouth.</p><p>Lowering the bars of the crib, Sam gently lifts Lucifer into his arms and over to the changing table. Sam let him sleep through his diaper change. He decided, since it was a warm day, to let Lucifer stay in just a diaper and a T-shirt, it made diaper checks much easier too. </p><p>Once Sam was done, he picks Lucifer up again and gently bounces him, "Luca, time to wake up buddy."</p><p>Lucifer scrunches up his nose and whimpers, burying his face into Sam's shoulder. </p><p>"Come on sweetheart. Daddy let you sleep a bit longer, but now it's time to wake up." softly coos softly as he carries the Archangel to the kitchen. </p><p>Gabriel looks over from his spot at the table, "still tired?" He asks Sam. </p><p>"Very. I let him sleep through his diaper change and now he doesn't want to wake up." Sam chuckles. </p><p>"Well lemme take him while you grab something to eat." Gabe says as he scoots his chair back. </p><p>Sam hands a sleepy Lucifer to Gabriel, "thanks," He moves to get himself and his little angel a plate of food. </p><p>Gabriel looks over, "are you sure about that much food Sam?" </p><p>"It's just one plate Gabe, besides its for both of us. And he's been doing so good so far, he can have some of my pancakes if he wants." He grabs a cup of coffee and sets both his cup and the plate at the table, going back for a bottle for Lucifer. </p><p>_____</p><p>The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful.  Sam had gone with Dean on a hunt, while he didn't want to, Gabriel insisted that he and Castiel could take care of their brother. </p><p>Gabriel, Cas and Lucifer were all snuggled up in the movie room watching Blues Clues, Lucifer's favorite show, one of them anyway, "we need an actual home. The bunker is too dangerous. And we definitely can't baby angel proof anything." </p><p>Cas sighs, "Sam and Dean won't like that."</p><p>Gabriel frowns, "frankly Cassy, I don't care if they won't like it. Besides, this place won't be out of reach, I can link both places to each other so it's just a doorway away."</p><p>"That might work. What about people seeing us?" Cas asks. </p><p>"I know of a few communities that are full of people, and angels, who do what we do." Gabe says with a smile. </p><p>Cas went to go say something but Lucifer tugs on his sleeve, "what's wrong?"</p><p>Lucifer points to the door, "go p'ay?"</p><p>Cas turns to Gabriel waiting for an answer. </p><p>Gabriel smiles, "I guess you can play for a little bit before lunch." He gets up, lifting Lucifer into his arms, "can you be a good boy if we let you play by yourself?"</p><p>Lucifer nods as he shoves his fingers in his mouth. </p><p>"No fingers Lulu, where's your binky?" Gabe asks looking around for one of many pacifiers he had stashed. </p><p>Lucifer shrugs innocently. Gabriel rolls his eyes jokingly, "you gotta stop losing them kiddo. You won't have any left." He grabs one that had just been washed and pops it into Lucifer's mouth. </p><p>Lucifer just kicks his feet happily as Gabriel carries him to his room, "alright be good ok? If you need anything call for me or Cassy."</p><p>Gabriel sets Lucifer down near the massive toy box and leaves the room, leaving the door opened slightly, knowing Lucifer wasn't too fond of closed off spaces. </p><p>Lucifer plays for all of, maybe, twenty minutes before he sneaks out of his room. He was bored again and wanted to explore. He knew Gabriel and Sam had a rule for being alone, but he couldn't quite remember what the rule was. </p><p>The Archangel wanders the bunker looking for something fun to do. Seeing as the bunker was a fairly large place, there was a lot he hadn't seen and a lot he wasn't allowed to see. Lucifer goes by room after room until he stops and enters one that caught his attention. </p><p>The weapons room. It had all sorts of shiny things in there. Lots of swords, knives, machetes, guns, even a grenade launcher. Lucifer, being as little as he was, loved shiny things. He toddles over to the knives and blades and clumsily grabs an angel blade.</p><p>Lucifer falls onto his diapered bottom as he holds the angel blade. It was so shiny. Shiny things were something to play with, right? He was admiring it when the door flies open, startling him to where he drops the blade. He tried to catch it but the blade itself leaves a fairly large cut across his palm and leaves a medium size cut on his leg. </p><p>Lucifer whimpers and starts to cry as the cuts start to bleed. While it was only an angel blade and couldn't do significant damage, it still hurts and scared him. </p><p>"Lucifer? What are you doing in here?" Cas comes up from behind, "what's wrong, what happened?"</p><p>Lucifer cries more, thinking that he was in trouble. He points to the blade, "sh-shi-shiny.."</p><p>Cas frowns, "are you hurt?" He already knew the answer though, "let me see please."</p><p>Lucifer whimpers as he holds out his shaking hand and lets Cas see both his keg and his hand. </p><p>"Let's go find Gabriel." Castiel picks Lucifer up, being gentle not to hurt him, more than he already was. </p><p>Lucifer cries into Cas's chest, saying sorry over and over again.</p><p>Cas rubs Lucifer's back as he searches for Gabriel. He was never the best at comforting anyone. </p><p>Just as Cas was about to turn a corner, Gabriel comes running around it, "thank dad you found him!" </p><p>Cas hands Lucifer to Gabriel and sighs, "you're right."</p><p>Gabriel holds Lucifer close, "I know." He flies/teleports to the nearest, clean, bathroom and sets Lucifer on the counter, "can I see where it hurts Luca?"</p><p>Lucifer shakes his head and tries to hide the cuts. </p><p>Gabriel frowns, "Luci I can't help you if you don't let me see."</p><p>Again, Lucifer shakes his head, his cries had calmed down to sniffles and whimpers, but he was trying not to cry anymore. </p><p>"Why not bud? Dont you wanna feel better?" Gabriel asks softly. </p><p>"N-no be m-ma-ad?" The young minded angel asks shakily. </p><p>"Of course not Luci." He says soothingly. </p><p>Lucifer hesitates but shows Gabriel the cuts on his hand and leg. Gabriel's heart ached, the cut on his hand was pretty deep. He was just thankful that Lucifer hadn't gotten a hold of an Archangel blade. Castiel comes back with Lucifer's favorite fox plushy, Ziggy, and a matching fox pacifier. He knew that Lucifer would want both to keep him calm. </p><p>"Ok bud, we're gonna have to wash your cuts ok? It's gonna sting a little, but we don't want it to get worse right?" Gabriel says slowly. </p><p>Lucifer whimpers and shakes his head, "n-no.. No ouchies.."</p><p>"Lulu it's only gonna hurt for a couple seconds, I promise. But we have to get it cleaned up." He wipes away his brothers tears, "if you can be brave, we can snuggle and have ice cream after ok?"</p><p>Lucifer sniffles, "a-an movie?"</p><p>Gabriel nods, "whatever movie you want."</p><p>Lucifer nods slowly and Cas hands Ziggy to Lucifer, giving him his pacifier as well as Gabriel starts to clean up the wounds. </p><p>Once the cuts were cleaned and wrapped, Gabriel picks Lucifer up and holds him close, "this is why baby angels don't play with sharp things." He says softly. </p><p>Lucifer sniffles and yawns, curling into Gabe, falling asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>